


Five Minutes

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Right, so how quick can you be?” Louis asks Liam, closing the grungy toilet door at the truck stop behind him. He watches Liam’s face go from startled to dazed as Louis' knees hit the floor, shifting to sit back on his haunches. “I’m meant to be looking for chocolates in the shop right now.”</i>
</p><p>Something I wrote for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy">flimsy</a>, who prompted: "Louis gives a blowjob to Liam in a bathroom at a truckstop." Originally posted to Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

“Right, so how quick can you be?” Louis asks Liam, closing the grungy toilet door at the truck stop behind him. He watches Liam’s face go from startled to dazed as Louis' knees hit the floor, shifting to sit back on his haunches. “I’m meant to be looking for chocolates in the shop right now.”

Liam’s eyebrows crawl up his forehead and the laugh that bubbles from his lips is slightly hysterical. “I don’t know,” he whispers. Louis unbuckles Liam's belt and slips the fingers of one hand behind the waist of Liam's jeans as he unbuttons them and works the zip down. “Probably,” Liam starts, and then bites his lip when Louis folds down the waistband of his pants, exposing his half-hard cock to the air. “Probably five minutes, I reckon?” His cock thickens quickly, plumping up until all Louis would have to do is lean in a fraction of an inch to brush it with his lips.

Louis grins up at him. “I accept,” he says, and curls his tongue out to taste the underside of Liam’s dick, making it bob before he takes it in hand and strokes his hand down its length. He dips his head and closes his lips over it then, taking in as much as he can on a single stroke and pulling back, sucking in hard until he feels his cheeks hollow with the force of it. Liam lets out a strangled groan, and Louis feels his hand come down heavily over Louis' shoulder, thumb pressing into the side of his neck, that soft spot that makes Louis’s head tilt effortlessly, makes Louis listen to whatever he has to say, and suddenly Louis is rock-hard in his own joggers, but he’ll take care of that later. They have no time for it now.

Louis passes his tongue over the slit in the head of Liam’s cock, tastes the salty bubble of pre-come that rises there, and his fingers work over the wetness from his own mouth, dragging them over the stretch of skin his lips can’t quite reach. He squeezes and twists and cups Liam’s balls inside his pants with his other hand, questing behind them to the smooth skin of Liam's taint, pressing his fingers up into it, massaging and feeling Liam’s cock elongate in his mouth. He pulls off for a moment, thread of pre-come still joining his lips to Liam, and finds he’s panting, dizzy from holding his breath as he goes down and not even realising it.

“Maybe a minute more?” he guesses, licking his lips, and when Liam’s only reply is a long, low moan, Louis takes Liam in again, head bobbing quickly, tongue swirling and pushing up on the sensitive spot where the foreskin attaches. He pulls off and licks a stripe from Liam’s balls in his hand, up the side of his cock, over his own fingers, and Liam bucks his hips hard, gasping, looking down at him as Louis tastes him, smells the tang of his arousal and another droplet of pre-come springs from his cock for Louis to kiss away.

“Lou,” Liam warns him, squeezing his shoulder as Louis parts his lips over him again, and if Louis shifts his hips just right he can feel the seam of his joggers rub against his erection, so he does so, moaning around Liam; he closes his eyes and tries for one last push, sinks down, down, pressing against Liam with his tongue and Liam lets out a soft cry, jerks his hips a bit and Louis holds his head still as Liam spills warm and bitter over his tongue. He pulls back when the tension in Liam’s thighs releases, and swallows, wiping his fingers around the outline of his mouth to catch any stray wetness. His lips feel stretched and swollen, but he figures eating a bunch of sweets can do that to a person, too.

“All right?” Louis asks, still breathless, still hard, but Liam nods, lets him pull Liam's pants back up and get his trousers and belt sorted before taking Louis' hand and helping him to his feet.

“I’ll do you later, yeah?” Liam says into the space behind Louis’ ear as he turns to exit the toilet, leaving Liam to it.

Louis spares a moment to think of it, of Liam’s mouth over his cock while he spreads him open with his fingers, Liam fucking him in the cramped confines of their bus. They’re four hours away from the next stop; there’s no need to hurry when they get back on the road.

His knee hits the edge of the door and he catches himself against the wall with one shaking hand. “Yeah,” he says, and lets himself out.


End file.
